Breaking the Unbreakable
by Lovelylauren10
Summary: TxG “I just need to know love works. I just need to know that, in thirty years, our daughter won’t be running to a boy’s house in a random evening because we are screaming at each other in the kitchen. I just need to know that love really exists.” Oneshot


**Alright this just popped into my head and I had to get it down and post it. It's kind of different than what I normally write- but I like it. Review?**

* * *

_Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please dont break it  
Love was made for me and you_

_-**L-O-V-E. Nat King Cole**_

They were fighting. Again. They were downstairs yelling at each other at the top of their lungs. It had started as something silly and escalated into a full blow fight. The two had been together for so long and now it seemed like it was all going down the drain. They had been together through high school and college- and marriage. Now, it seemed like everything was falling apart.

She threatened divorce again and he simply rolled his eyes at her. The couple tried to force their daughter to pick sides- to pick who was right- but the twenty one year old simply headed up the stairs. She was home for college for a fall break but her parents had hit her with arguments the whole time.

"You always do this! You play the innocent card!" She heard her father shout at her mother, only to hear a quick comeback,

"Because I am innocent!" Their only daughter ran her fingers through her brown curls, something she had gotten from her mother,

"No- you are trying to make our daughter take your side. That way when we separate she will choose your side!"

She felt like her whole world just collapsed. Her parents- the people that loved each other more than the entire world were separating after 25 years of marriage? How could this be true? They were her role models in true love and the people that she wanted to be like.

How could her parents just- separate?

"Be quiet! Gabriella will hear you!"

Gabriella Montez- the daughter of Maria and Victor Montez- was upstairs listening to her parents argue. Gabriella Montez, the hopeless romantic, was listening to her parents yell and scream. Gabriella Montez- girlfriend of Troy Bolton- was seriously lacking faith of true love at the moment.

So Gabriella Montez, the girl who was seriously afraid of heights, was climbing down her balcony to visit Troy Bolton.

They hadn't been high school sweethearts, rather complete strangers throughout their years. That was, until they both found out that they would be attending the same college. So- the two East High graduates stuck together and now, four years later, they were happily together and ready for a journey in life together. They had been dating for three years straight- hardly fighting over anything.

He knew that he wanted to marry her- so much that the couple had decided that after graduation they would move in together in a house in upstate New York. She had found a small law firm to work at and he had found a newspaper to write for. It was luck that they had found a job- let alone a job fresh out of college.

They were in love.

At least that's what Gabriella thought until she heard her parents fight. They almost blamed each other for wasting 25 years. And Gabriella didn't want Troy to blame her- in 25 years- for wasting his time.

She loved him with her life- which is why she needed to end it now.

Her reasoning was stupid and she knew it in her heart. She was just so scared and she just needed to do something about it. So she drove to his house and knocked on the door quietly, fearing the doorbell. Opening the door was his mother, his father quickly following.

And with the smiles on the adults faces- Gabriella began to cry. How could his parents be so happy and her parents be separating. It just wasn't fair. She was being cheated on love.

"Oh, Gabriella dear, what is wrong? Come in." Mrs. Bolton whispered, opening the door wider to allow the young adult in, "Troy! Come here!" She was sobbing now- so humiliated to be crying in front of his parents.

She hadn't cried in a long time- and now the tears just wouldn't stop.

"Mom, I told you like three times, I'm catching up on-" The blue-eyed boy said as he came down the stairs, before he noticed his crying girlfriend in his front hall, "Oh, El, what's wrong?" She couldn't speak; she couldn't breathe, so she continued to cry. The other female spoke up quickly,

"Why don't you sit down?" The brunette shook her head and followed the three to the kitchen and took a deep breath in.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I don't- don't even know-now why I'm here." She huffed out with tears still rolling down her eyes. She wiped the black mascara off her cheeks and spoke slowly, "I'm sorry." Mr. Bolton laughed,

"It's fine. You know you're always welcome here. We love having you here." And the tears started again. Love was stupid. Love didn't work. Love was broken.

"El- we can help you," Troy said slowly, "What's wrong?" Gabriella spoke up slowly and unsure what exactly what was going to come out of her mouth.

"We should breakup." The Bolton parents stood up quickly, knowing that it was time for them to leave the room. Troy coughed,

"What? You want to breakup?" Gabriella shook her head and began to cry again. She felt like a fool- like an idiot. But, her mind was telling her this is what she was going to do. She didn't want to end up like her parents.

"We need to," He was offended. He loved her. He wanted her. He'd spent four years with her. And now, out of the blue, she wanted to end things. "We have to."

"Why? Why do we have to do this? I lo-" She held up her hand quickly, stopping him.

"No, you don't. I am wasting your time. In 25 years we will be arguing in the kitchen and our daughter will sit upstairs and blame herself." He assumed the worst,

"Oh- you and- a baby-" She cut him off again,

"No."

"Huh?" She let tears fall down her cheeks again,

"My parents are separating, after 25 years of marriage," She wiped her eyes and finished, "They blame each other for wasting their time. They could have met other people in college. They could have been married to other people. They-" She whispered slowly, "They could be us in 30 years." He sighed,

"El- I don't want anyone else but you. Believe me, freshman year, I looked but it all came back to YOU. I don't know how to do anything without you." She cried harder,

"I just need to know love works. I just need to know that, in thirty years, our daughter won't be running to a boy's house in a random evening because we are screaming at each other in the kitchen. I just need to know that love exists." He sighed,

"El, we aren't your parents," He grabbed her hand slowly, "And, in thirty years I hope to God that our daughter doesn't have a boy's house to run to." She pulled her hand away,

"I don't even know if I believe in love. Love sucks. Love is fake. Love is stupid." Troy didn't want be a bachelor- he was in love with her. He wasn't going to let her leave heartbroken.

"Love does suck and love is stupid- sometimes." He grabbed her hand quickly and kissed it, "But love is like, real. And- your parents suck. And their love is nothing close to how I feel about you. Your parents- they are cowards." She left her hand in his- curiosity filling her deep brown eyes,

"They are quitters. In 30 years- in 100 years- I'd never quit on you. Right now, I am not quitting on you," He pulled her chair closer to him and played with a single brown curl on her head, "Because- I'm not letting you leave. Ever. Because, while I believe that love is cruel and mean and stupid, it has exceptions." She sniffled,

"Like what?" He watched as she bit her lip until it was white. She was petrified of love at the moment. What person wouldn't be lost?

"Like people that are complete strangers and run into each other at a gas station on their way to college and find out that they are from the exact same high school. Or the guy who said that he would never commit to anyone and would grow up to be exactly like George Clooney- then fell in love with a girl who thought she would never have a healthy relationship because she has just-friends syndrome." She sighed,

"It's not that I don't trust you- I am just so nervous that one day you'll meet an amazing leggy blonde that will seduce you and I'll be-" He kissed her slowly, brushing all thoughts from her mind for a millisecond,

"Leggy blondes are for dolls- not for girlfriends. And, when I close my eyes and think about my future- I only see you. You as my everything- just like now. And I know- I promise- that in thirty years, I will _never _regret anything that is between us." She wiped her eyes slowly and tried to smile at his romantic words, but more tears fell.

"Right now, you don't have to believe that love works. Because you're love world is kind of fucked up. And I understand that. But- don't quit on us because your parents quit on each other. Please. Your parents broke your love- don't break mine." She whispered quietly,

"I see you too- I just…" He glanced at the perfectly clean floor and then back up at her as she finished, "You say all of these romantically amazing things- it makes me want to roll up in a ball and cry because you deserve so much better." He laughed slowly,

"Never, I hardly deserve you. El, you are probably the most amazing woman that I have ever met in the entire world- other than my mother. You are perfect and I love you. Just because you are freaking out- doesn't make you any less of a person. Remember when I failed that huge test and ranted about how you should dump me because I was a complete idiot and wouldn't graduate because of my stupidity? But, you helped me through it and studied with me. You re-taught me how to do those stupid equations because my teacher confused me. It is the same concept. Your parents fucked up your thinking and now we have to fix it." She pulled his hand closer and whispered,

"I- I want to spend my life with you. But, I love you and I want to be with you. And I don't want to separate." He sighed and kissed her head, leaving his head sitting on it. "I just want everything to go back to normal." Words came out slowly,

"Listen, stay the night tonight. I'll set up the guest room and you can chill there for the night. Everything is worse when it is dark out- that's what you told me." She shook her head slowly and held him close,

"I'm acting stupid," She finished, "But- thank you." He kissed her lips, not forcefully but enough to prove that he was in it for the long haul.

"That's what you do for people that you love. You are twice as strong when they aren't."

* * *

Somehow between the hours of 10 PM and 9 AM, She was found wrapped up tightly into his arms. A wave of safety washed through her veins and into her heart. She could honestly imagine herself waking up like this every morning and every day. She was in love with him.

He had his head higher than hers, spooning so the two looked slightly like a halfmoon. She had on a pair of his mother's pajamas so she didn't have to sleep in her jeans and t-shirt. He, however, had gone to sleep in boxers and no shirt- not knowing that she would sneak into his room at midnight. As they laid together- nothing mattered.

He made her feel perfect. He made her feel like nothing could ever go wrong. When he kissed her or touched her- everything was ok. When he said he loved her- she believed him and knew that she couldn't live in a world where she didn't love him.

She realized that when she closed her eyes- she saw a life of only him. She saw their wedding and their children. She saw them being old and wrinkly together without feeling disgusted at their old age. She wanted to keep her eyes shut because in her head- everything was ok. Her parents were still in love, and everything was fixed.

However, as she felt the warm breath on her back and the strong arms around her waist, she knew that she wanted to open her eyes. Because when she opened her eyes- he'd be there. When she opened her eyes- he would still be there for her. Forever. And knowing that he loved her- gave her faith that everything was going to be ok.

So, she opened her eyes and smiled at how beautiful and at peace he was asleep. As she pulled away slightly- he didn't let go. He wasn't going to let go.

"Troy," She shook his shirtless shoulder slowly, not waking him up. So she laid a kiss on his lips and whispered to his slumbering self, "I'll love you forever and never give up on us."

And with a small snore he pulled her against him- and whispered in his sleep,

"I Love you."

She couldn't stop her parents from separating. She couldn't fix her parents' love. She couldn't undo what had already happened. However, she could stop she and Troy from even thinking about separating. And she could bond her relationship closer together.

And, she could lay in his bed, feeling safe from everything harmful in the world and forget about wanting to undo the past, and simply plan for their life together of happiness, joy and strong- unbreakable love.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Review it?**


End file.
